ARCC-6642 "Jaigs"
Jaigs: "I like to think of my work as civilized chaos, Netic." - ARCC-6642 talking with CC-3840-0020 ARCC-6642, informally nicknamed "Jaigs" due to the Jaig Eyes on his helmet, was a clone of the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett who served as a Captain then Commander as a Advanced Reconnaissance Commando in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic's Special Operations Brigade and 55th Armoured Corps during the Clone Wars. Biography Battle of Geonosis Jaigs was apart of a platoon sized unit deployed to the 1st Battle of Geonosis to take down multiple strongholds along with Alpha ARC Troopers "Vector", "Maroon", and another unidentified Alpha-Class. The Platoon proceeded to complete their tasks easily due to ARC-6642's initial explosive ordnance training as a Combat Engineer before the death of the 3rd Alpha and the men getting pinned down within a trench nearby the LZ for their extraction. ARC-6642 volunteered to stay behind and defend the task force using the Turret located within the trench as they signal down the LAAT for extraction. Due to this courage and diligence under pressure, ARC-6642 received the Jaig Eyes from a Mandolorian Trainer as per the suggestion of Captain "Vector". Battle of Christophsis Jaigs would be deployed to Christophsis under the command of Senate Bail Organa to proceed with a senatorial mercy mission, before being attacked by the Droid Forces and pinned down just near the command center. He, along with the other troopers of the Mercy Mission, began to starve due to Admiral Trench's naval blockade on the planet. In the end, ARC-6642 survived due to the work of General Skywalker of bringing down Admiral Trench and getting the supplies to them. Battle of Teth Jaigs would be deployed as support for the 501st Legion as they would try to retrieve Jabba the Hutt's son, Rotta. He, along with the two other engineers that were assigned to support the legion kept the magnetic clamping systems working and in check during the scaling up the wall. Along with this, he took down some droids of his own with the assistance of the unidentified Clone Sergeant. He would be promoted to Corporal after this victory, being assigned a Fireteam containing "Haz", "Pinpoint", and another trooper which was unidentified. Battle of Ryloth Jaigs would be deployed with General Windu's unit to Ryloth to assist the Twi'lek rebels on capturing the capital, this was when he was given the offer of transfer from the Reserves to the 55th Armored Corps by an officer once the battle over, along with Jaigs being once again promoted to Sergeant. Not much is truly known about Jaigs's contribution, since the Trooper never talks about it as much. Battle of Malastare Jaigs, now apart of the 55th Armored Corps, was deployed during the Battle of Malastare to engage the Droid Army and keep the Falchion Tanks up to repair. Once the experimental weapon and the Zillo Beast was awoken, he was knocked out and taken away to a Medical Station for treatment. Jaigs now has a scar going across his forehead due to shrapnal near missing him. Battle of Umbara After the next few battles or so, Jaigs become the Chief Combat Engineer of the 55th Armored Corps along with gaining a promotion to Sergeant Major. He'd continue to serve with Haz and Pinpoint, and soon after gaining ANOTHER promotion to Lieutenant, by which the 22nd Combat Engineer Platoon was formed. During the 39th Arura Legion's advance, Jaigs was pulled out of the spearhead assault be trained into an ARC Trooper, gaining a promotion to Captain and forming the 77th Castellum Company soon after. Aftermath of Umbara Soon after the Battle of Umbara, due to the intense number of casualties sustained by the 39th Aurora Legion, Jaigs was promoted to Battalion Commander and was given orders to raise a new Battalion under the 39th to make up the losses of the advance. As such, Jaigs reoutfitted his armor, still keeping his Jaig Eyes and some of his ARC equipment. Relations CC-3840-0020 "Netic" - Jaigs and Netic usually work pretty well together, being a good tag team at times. As such, Jaigs never called him sir and instead called him either 'Commander' or simply 'Netic'. CT-8874 "Haz" - Haz was one of Jaigs's original men back in the early Clone Wars, being a sort of teacher to the clone as Haz would struggle with some of the Repulsor Crafts during the Battle of Umbara. CT-7745 "Pinpoint" - Jaigs and Pinpoint are similar in the fact that they both like getting into the nitty gritty of Warfare, Jaigs usually assigning him Combat Duty due to his usually extravagant tactics. Pinpoint was also apart of Jaigs's Fireteam just like Haz in the early Clone Wars. Appearance Jaigs usually worn his Combat Engineer armor during Phase 1 and 2 during the Battle of Umbara. When he was made into a Commander, he decided on lessening his gear setup in order to be more mobile on the Battlefield. Also sticking true to his Engineer Training, he'd attach on a Detection Scanner for any mines or placed armaments. He'd also equip on a Bandolier with Grenade Canisters for the attached Launcher on his DC15a. Facial Appearance Jaigs, while his helmet isn't on, has a standard clone buzzcut with a scar going down through his forehead back during the Battle of Malastare. He also his Clone Designation Number tattoo'ed onto his right cheek. Personality Jaigs is usually a commando type of individual, always getting into the near worst of any battle if there's a shortage of infantry on the Field. When not in combat, he's usually in the backlines repairing vehicles and weapons to get the infantry going. Due to his Combat Engineer, ARC Trooper, and Commander Training, he's quite the independent clone and will openly argue against General Tabarin if he feels that she's unnecessarily endangering the lives of his fellow brothers and men. Category:Character Category:Clone Category:ARC Category:Advanced Recon Commando Category:Captain Category:ARC-6642 "Jaigs" Category:Special Operations Brigade Category:55th Armoured Corps